


Ember

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Its a good time, PWP, Wall Sex, clary and izzy bang against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: The Hunter's Moon alley is used by more than one couple after Valentine's demise.Or: Izzy and Clary bang in an alley.





	Ember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happened. Welp! Title from the song Ember by Katherine McNamara.

“You know, I grew up surrounded by brothers, who I love with all my heart. But deep down, I've always wanted a sister.”

Clary raised an unamused eyebrow at her, before Izzy broke out into peels of laughter.

“Oh, God, the look on your face.” Izzy said wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

Clary shoved at Izzy with her free hand. “You're so full of it.”

“I know.” Izzy said, taking Clary into her arms.

Izzy kissed her on the lips, tasting champagne and Clary's lipstick.

Before they could get any further, Simon interrupted them. “Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I borrow Clary for a moment.”

Izzy nodded and leaned forward to press her lips to Clary's ear. “Come find me later, okay?”

Clary whispered out a breathy agreement before turning back to Simon who was already talking. Izzy turned back into the fray, not missing Alec and Magnus slip out the back door to the alley. She smirked to herself, knowing the two of them were no doubt going to kiss and make up.

While Clary mingling with Simon, Izzy made some light conversation with Maia and had gotten a rather large hug from Luke. When Izzy finally looked to where Jace and Clary were talking a moment ago, they weren't there.

Izzy was confused for a brief second, starting to look around for the red head, before she felt someone sidle up behind her and put their hands on her hips and lips on her ear.

“You said to come find you.” Clary murmured, her breath hot on her earlobe.

Izzy suppressed a shiver. “I did.” Izzy turned in Clary's arms, wrapping her hands around her neck. “Dance with me.”

Clary was all to eager to do so. The two of them swayed to the upbeat song. Izzy watched as Clary's tongue flitted out between her lips, momentarily distracted by the tantalizing sight. As the song ended, Izzy pressed forward to taste those lips, Clary's tongue licking into her mouth as she invited her in.

They broke off a little breathlessly. Izzy took one of Clary's hands into her and led her through the crowd of people. She pushed open the backdoor into an empty alley. Soft lanterns and neon lights being the only source of lighting in the narrow space.

Izzy pushed Clary against the nearest wall, hands tangling in her fiery hair. Clary kissed her back with abandon, shoving a leg between Izzy's. Izzy pushed back, feeling the thin material of Clary's dress rub against her bare skin.

Izzy trailed kisses down Clary's neck, sucking especially hard at the spot just below Clary's ear that made her keen and buck her hips forward.

“Tell me what you want, Clary.” Izzy whispered into her ear, her tongue tracing the shell of her earlobe.

“I want you to fuck me, Iz.”

“Where?”

“Here.” Clary said, grabbing at Izzy's butt through her red bodycon dress.

Izzy moaned, letting her hands drop down to Clary's chest, her hands fingering with the buttons on the front of Clary's dress. She undid the first two, letting her hands slip into Clary's bra, kneading the soft flesh.

“Yes, Izzy, _yes._ ” Clary gasped out, arching into the touch.

Izzy pressed another kiss to the corner of Clary's mouth. Clary turned into it, aching to taste Izzy's lips. As they kissed, Izzy abandoned her ministrations on Clary's breasts, trailing her hands down Clary's hips and thighs until she felt the hem of her dress. Izzy slipped her hands under it, pressing a hand between Clary's thighs.

“Oh fuck.” Clary breathed into her mouth.

“Yeah, baby, is that what you want?” Izzy asked teasingly.

Clary looked wrecked, her lips swollen but she still managed a half-hearted glare. “Yes, I want you to fuck me against this wall until I'm screaming.”

“Oh,” Izzy said, feeling more than a little turned on. “The things you say to a girl.”

Izzy pushed her hand into Clary's lacy underwear, rubbing a finger against Clary. She was rewarded with a moan as she pushed one finger inside her.

Clary started panting as soon as Izzy started rubbing. The two of them had been riled up all night and between the whispers and the dancing, Izzy felt as if she was gonna burst. She pushed in a second finger and started a steady rhythym, pumping her fingers in and out of the slick heat.

“Faster Izzy.” Clary pleaded, hands scrambling to find any purchase against the wall but finding none.

Izzy complied, placing a sloppy kiss on Clary's pulse point before thrusting faster. She could hear Clary's breath in her ear, how it sped up as she rubbed her thumb against her clit.

Clary grabbed the back of Izzy's neck, reeling her in for a kiss. Her breath was hot in her mouth and her kisses were desperate with bitten off moans and pants as Izzy continued to fuck her.

“Are you close?” Izzy whispered against Clary's mouth.

She nodded frantically, another heedy noise escaping from the back of her throat.

Izzy could feel the truth in her words as Clary's inner walls started to tremble against her fingers.

“Come for me, Clary.” Izzy commanded.

It was barely a whisper of breath against Clary's ear, but Clary heard it loud and clear. Another pump of her fingers and Clary was coming. Izzy felt the pulsating heat of Clary's orgasm, fucking her through the brunt of it, still pinning her against the wall.

Clary pressed her open mouth to Izzy's throat, Izzy shivered despite herself as Clary started sucking a hickey into her skin.

Clary reversed their positions, the fluidness of the motion causing her to forget that Clary had only been a Shadowhunter for a few short months.

Clary made quick work of pressing her fingers where Izzy needed them. After bringing Clary to her release, she was close herself. Clary pressed two fingers in and began moving them in and out at a fast, even pace. Izzy gasped as Clary twisted her fingers just so, the motion rubbing her clit in a delicious way.

“Baby,” Izzy panted. “I'm not gonna last long.”

“Don't worry, this is only round one.”

The promise behind those words and the movement of Clary's fingers caused the buildup of heat to overflow and she was coming. She felt her soft walls clenching and unclenching around Clary's deft fingers that were still thrusting, fucking her through the aftershocks.

When Izzy got her bearings she grabbed Clary's face between her hands and slammed their mouths together, licking into her mouth in a positively toe curling kiss.

Izzy broke off the kiss the see Clary smiling brightly and looking slightly dazed, like kissing Izzy had made her a bit drunk. Izzy would have teased her about it, but she knew her face mirrored the exact same expression.

“Now,” Izzy said, “As much as I want round two, it's getting a bit chilly out here. And I'd rather be indoors when you sit on my face.”

Clary's eyes were blown wide at Izzy's words. “Keep talking like and we won't make it indoors.”

Izzy laughed, straightening her dress a bit and running her fingers through her hair. She watched as Clary did up the few buttons she loosened before slipping a soft hand into hers.

“Ready to go home?” Clary asked.

“With you? Always.” Izzy said.

Clary smiled at her warmly, placing a kiss on her cheek and the two walked away hand in hand. The second pair to do so that night.

 


End file.
